U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,378 discloses HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors which have the formula: ##STR7## wherein R is hydroxy or lower alkoxy; R.sub.x is hydrogen or lower alkyl; X is --CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, --CH.dbd.CH--, --C.tbd.C--, or --CH.sub.2 O--, (where O is linked to Z); and Z is a hydrophobic anchor. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,378 is incorporated by reference herein.
Examples of such compounds having the above formula include (S)-4-[[[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1H-indol-2-yl]ethynyl]hydrox yphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, or its sodium salt (SQ 33,600) (preferred) or its dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[(E)-2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethenyl]hydro xyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxyphos phinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester or mono- or di-alkali metal salts thereof;
(S)-4-[[[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethynyl]methoxyphos phinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or the methyl ester thereof;
(5Z)-4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethenyl]hydroxyp hosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-indol-2-yl]ethyl]methoxy phosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethyl]methoxyphosphinyl-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[4 '-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-h ydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethynyl]hydroypho sphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(SZ)-4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethenyl]hydroxyp hosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-indol-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxy phosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[(1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-butanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-(hydroxymethoxyphosphinyl)-3-[[(1,1-dimethylethyl)diphenylsilyl]oxy]b utanoic acid, methyl ester, or its dicyclohexylamine (1:1) salt;
(E)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-indol-2-yl]ethenyl]hydro xyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphin yl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(E)-4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethenyl]hydroxyph osphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[[2,4-dimethyl-6-[(4-fluorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl]ethyl]hydroxyphosph inyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[[2,4-dimethyl-6-[(4-fluorophenyl)methoxy]phenyl]ethynyl]hydroxyphos phinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[3,5-dimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl)2-yl]ethyl)hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydro xybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[4'-fluoro-3,5-dimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphin yl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]ethynyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoi c acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-(5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hynyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-indol-2-yl]ethynyl]hydrox yphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or disodium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1H-indol-2-yl]ethyl]hydroxy phosphinyl]3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hynyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(E)-4-[[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et henyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(E)-4-[[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et henyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hynyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(1-methylethyl)-1-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]et hynyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]ethy nyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]ethy nyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]et hyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[4-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]et hyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(1-methylethyl)-2-phenyl-1H-imidazole-5-yl]et hynyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(1-methylethyl)-2-phenyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl]eth ynyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(1-methylethyl)-2-phenyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl]e thyl]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
(S)-4-[[2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(1-methylethyl)-2-phenyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl]e thyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[[2-(cyclohexylmethyl)-4,6-dimethylphenyl]ethynyl]hydroxyphosphinyl] -3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
4-[[2-[2-(cyclohexylmethyl)-4,6-dimethylphenyl]ethenyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3 -hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[2-(cyclohexylmethyl)-4,6-dimethylphenyl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphinyl] -3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
4-[[[[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]oxy]methyl]hydroxyphos phinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
4-[[[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]methyl]hydroxyphosphiny l]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-2-naphthalenyl]ethynyl]hydroxyphosphin yl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(E)-4-[[2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-2-naphthalenyl]ethenyl]hydroxyphosph inyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
(S)-4-[[2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-2-naphthalenyl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphin yl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid or its dilithium salt or methyl ester thereof;
4-[[3-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]propyl]methoxyphosphi nyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
4-[[3-[4'-fluoro-3,3',5-trimethyl[1,1'-biphenyl]-2-yl]propyl]hydroxyphosphi nyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
[1S-[1.alpha.(R*),2.alpha.,4.alpha..beta.,8.beta.,8a.alpha.]]-4-[[2-[8-(2,2 -dimethyl-1-oxobutoxy)decahydro-2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl]ethyl]methoxyphosph inyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester;
[1S-[1.alpha.(R*),2.alpha.,4a.beta.,8.beta.,8a.beta.]]-4-[[2-[8-(2,2-dimeth yl-1-oxobutoxy)decahydro-2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl]ethyl]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3 -hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt;
(S)-4-[[[3'-(4-fluorophenyl)spiro]cyclopentane-1,1'-[1H]indene]-2-yl]ethyny l]methoxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, methyl ester; and
(S)-4-[[[3'-(4-fluorophenyl)spiro]cyclopentane-1,1'-[1H]indene]-2-yl]ethyny l]hydroxyphosphinyl]-3-hydroxybutanoic acid, dilithium salt.